


Daryun Gets Executed

by feitan



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feitan/pseuds/feitan





	Daryun Gets Executed

It was Pars era 320-something and Arslan was king. He loved all his citizens. Even the bald ones. He thought about them often, and if there was anything he could do to help alleviate them of their baldness. It was tragic, he thought, and there absolutely must be something done about it.

But for now, he had a much more important matter on his hands. A quick glance at his custom Pars era 320-something wall calendar told him that Daryun was scheduled for execution today. He loved this calendar. Each month was graced with a different picture of himself, staring contemplatively at something in the distance, Azrael on his shoulder. Azrael was on his shoulder now, in fact. 

“Good morning, Azrael,” he said, smiling up at the bird. “It’s a lovely day for an execution, don’t you think?” Azrael replied with a screech as Arslan exited his room, heading for the dungeon.

 

A half out later, Daryun was kneeling before the Royal Parsian Execution Block. Above him, the executioner removed his mask. 

Arslan could not have entrust a task of such importance to some insignificant footsoldier, so he asked Narsus to do it. It was only after Narsus started crying that he realized that maybe this was a bad idea, so he’d went to Gieve instead. 

“Well, well,” said the minstrel, looking around at the crowd surrounding them. “Who would have thought that it would end this way, Daryun~”

“Shut up, Gieve.” said Arslan, a few feet away. He briefly recalled signing the document that sentenced Daryun to death in a fit of rage after he’d found out that Daryun had eaten the last pudding cup in the Royal Parsian Refrigerator. 

Gieve shut up, lifting his sword to rest it on his shoulder. 

“Any last words, traitor?” Arslan asked, looking down at Daryun. There was no need to explain, for Daryun knew what he had done. 

Daryun looked up, tears welling in his eyes. He knew that he had been falsely accused, but he was a man of dignity and honor, and would not beg for his life to be spared. He shook his head, not able to speak.

Arslan sighed, looking behind him to see if anyone else had anything to say. Narsus stood silently a few feet back, covering Elam’s eyes. Alfreed stood near them, watching eagerly. Farangis wasn’t there. 

“Well then,” Arslan continued, looking back to Gieve. “Goodbye, Daryun.”

Unbeknownst to Arslan, Narsus was chuckling as the sword was brought down. In truth, it was he who had eaten the last pudding cup, and now, no one would ever know.


End file.
